Sir?
by Storylady35
Summary: The conference should have been like all the others in the past 8 years. But more happens than Sesshomaru expected, and soon passion blooms under the hot Osluan sun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **I know a lot of you are expecting to see a chapter of Nanny but this has been on my mind ever since my holiday. In fact, I spent most of my time there writing this.**

 **And I really hope none of my family find this because this is a smut or P-W-P, 'porn with plot' story and if they find out while I was sitting by the pool, I was writing a porn based story…**

 **So don't say I didn't warn you and just to be clear;**

 **THIS STORY IS EXPLICITLY PORNOGRAPHIC**

 **Not joking. I mean, really. Porn with plot.**

 **But, I know some of you will like it so here it is;**

"Sir?"

'Every single time.' Sesshomaru thought crossly as the passport control looked over and over his card, as if trying to see where or how the man before them could actually look like this. Finally, the woman conceded that it wasn't a fake and cleared him with the normal 'Welcome to Oslua'.

He was still in the dark in cloves of the airport so it was hard to tell but he knew the flight had landed around 2pm local and as he made his way towards the baggage carrousel, he noticed that most of his flight was still waiting.

Suddenly he felt a tap at his elbow. "Sir?"

He turned sharply at the voice and was faced with a remarkably young woman with dark hair in a ponytail in a short blue shirt and white skirt while in her hands was a man's jacket. Sesshomaru's jacket.

He quickly looked back at his carry-on bag where he had left his jacket and realised it had indeed fallen. He turned back to the woman and nodded. "Surh iyai." He said as he took it back.

She nodded and hurried past to the baggage just as it began to come around, picking up a bright, near neon suitcase with flowers on it, set it on the floor and went off for arrivals.

Sesshomaru had to wait a little longer to get his case, a simple black business one, and left the airport with the knowledge that the roads would be gridlocked at this time.

Stepping out, he wasn't surprised to find even the taxi rank was filled with stationary traffic but there was another option to get him closer to location; the train. He did also realise that it would be cheaper as well but that really didn't bother him.

As he stood on the platform waiting for the train, he noticed, out the corner of his eye, the same bright orange floral suitcase from before, the woman who had returned his jacket beside it, eyes locked on a map and papers in her hands, trying to decode it and not succeeding, judging by the frown on her face.

Perhaps one good turn deserved another and Sesshomaru could offer to help her but at that moment, the train arrived and he hurried to climb aboard, noticing her again as the same woman in the carriage. That suitcase of hers was near impossible to miss and she appeared more at ease now that she was on the train.

'Perhaps the departing announcement told her what she was worried about.' Sesshomaru thought as the train began to move and he moved to check his own travel documents over the short train ride, only staying aboard for two stops before climbing off, passing the woman once more as she stood asking an official for directions.

Sesshomaru knew where he was going so silently wished her well on her journey and began the short walk to the hotel but as he arrived at the reception he was stunned, and a little amused, to find a bright orange suitcase and its owner checking in as well.

He stood behind her but she didn't notice, too busy with her paperwork and when she was done, she turned and looked at him with a stunned but then amused at him. "Hello again. Are you following me?"

He didn't reply since a bell hop appeared to take her towards the lift and her room. Sesshomaru had a strange feeling it wouldn't be the last time they met.

~#~

The next morning, Sesshomaru left his room and headed up to the top floor where the hotel was serving breakfast and a polite man asked for his room number then he was allowed to sit where he pleased and help himself to the buffet.

Once he had a plate of what he wanted and a glass of water, he scanned the room, trying to spot a table away from the tourists when he spotted the same young woman from the day before. He smiled a little and walked over to her. "Miss?" He said to get her attention.

With a bit of dry cured fish hanging from her mouth, the woman looked up. "Oh." She said then swallowed, covered her mouth as she did. "Hello again."

"I wasn't able to thank you yesterday for returning my jacket yesterday."

She smiled and nodded. "It's alright. If I hadn't, someone else wouldn't have."

Sesshomaru nodded at her logic then noticed the table she was at was set for two people. "Are you expecting company?"

"Oh, no." She chuckled. "No, it's the only table not for four or five people. Would you like to join me?"

He thought about it for a moment then nodded, pulling out the chair as she picked up a jug from the table. "Coffee?"

"Please. I'm Sesshomaru Gautier."

"Rin. Rin Strahl." She took a sip of her own coffee then frowned. "You wouldn't be Mr S. Gautier who is giving the speech at the conference at the end of the week would you?"

"I am."

"Oh! I'm here to see you." She said lighting up. "I'm really looking forward to it."

While it was always nice to meet someone that knew his work, Sesshomaru had another question in mind. "The conference isn't until the weekend, so why are you here now?"

Rin brushed some of her hair over her ear. "Well, my boss wanted me to come to the conference but when he told me, he said 'Rin, in the eight years you have worked for me, have never once asked for holiday.' So he paid for me to have a few extra days in the hotel and told me to go sightseeing." She took a sip of her coffee and tipped her head to the side. "What about you?"

"A client can't make the conference and asked to meet in person." He explained with a sigh. "It's irritating."

Rin shrugged. "At least you get to see the sights."

"I have been to this conference for the last eight years. I've seen them all."

Just as Rin was about to speak, a member of the hotel staff approached them with a piece of paper, speaking Oweesh very quickly but it was clear Sesshomaru could understand as he answered the man just as quickly before he took a small piece of paper and frowned. "Bastard." He swore eventually.

She blinked and looked at him. "Bad news?"

"The client I told you wanted to meet? He just called the hotel to tell them to tell me that he can't make it." He crumbled the letter in his anger and dropped it to the table. "The bastard couldn't have told me yesterday so I didn't waste the trip here? Or at least tell call me himself to cancel? The bastard."

Rin didn't say anything, just continued with her breakfast. Eventually, the man realised he was getting angry at a total stranger and coughed into his hand. "Sorry. It's not your fault."

"It's alright. I know how annoying it is to have someone cancel on you at the last moment."

"I had to come out here five days early to meet him and he was too much of a coward to even tell me himself." He moaned and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well…" She said, looking off to the side. "If you have nothing to do today… want to join me?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her suddenly. "Sorry?"

"Well… I have never been to Oslua before, I hardly know a word of the language and traveling alone… well…" she trailed off with a sip of her drink. "It was only an idea."

Thinking it over for a moment, the man looked outside at the sunny day. "I guess. Since I have nothing else to do."

"Really?" Rin gasped as she looked at him anew. "I mean, that's great but I never expected you to say yes."

"As I said, I don't have anything else to do. And you are correct, a woman travelling alone, you could get into all sorts of trouble. So, what would you like to see?"

At once, Rin put down her knife and fork and pulled out a tour book from her bag. "Well, I have heard a lot about the ruins of Alibes."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. I haven't been there in a few years."

"Great."

"Just let me have my breakfast and get changed." He requested seeing as he was dressed for business in a formal suit, shirt and tie; and Rin herself was dressed in a short sleeved white top with a brown skirt, far more fitting for the heated weather.

"Alright. I need to go get my camera anyway. Meet you in the lobby?"

Deal arranged, the two carried on with their breakfast before going their separate ways, meeting up in the front area of the hotel, spotting Rin as she now sported a small floppy hat. She smiled at him. "I… I didn't think you would be back." She confessed on seeing him.

Now in a less kept shirt and some lighter trousers, Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out a pair of narrow sunglasses. "I said I would and I kept my word. So, come on, let's get going. We can get a taxi or tram to the ruins."

"Really? But my map says they are in walking distance."

"It is."

"So let's walk." She chuckled, heading for the door. "Come on, it's not that far."

Sesshomaru followed with narrow eyes. "I just thought you would like to get there quickly."

"And miss the atmosphere?" Rin laughed as she began down the road.

"Miss Strahl? It's this way."

She turned and quickly went after him. "See, that's why I need a guide."

The route to the ruins of Alibeswas covered on both sides by restaurants and shops trying to sell their wares, from food to souvenirs be they novelty magnets to replicas of famous local artefacts as Rin darted from shop to shop, pointing out items and trying on the novelty hats. Before Sesshomaru would have dismissed them as tat or bothersome but Rin was enchanted by it all, even if she didn't buy anything.

What should have been a short 30 minute walk to the ruins doubled to an hour but the pair managed to arrive eventually at the ruins of Alibes as it stood at the top of a large hill that overlooked the whole city and was also made up of a several smaller ruins of the town that had surrounded the sight.

Walking up hill only to stop and read the information cards around the place, Sesshomaru and Rin talked about the place's history and mythology as well as the technological marvel of creating the ruins in the first place in ancient times.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder at the young woman's curious mind and the questions she asked as they headed up to the main sight, walking through a great stone arched building before suddenly coming out into the main square.

"Wow." Rin cooed as she was left with the view of the city around her and the massive ruins of a once great temple, a few pillars and part of the roof were all that remained but that gave a striking image and the imagination was able to fill in the gaps.

"Can you imagine what have been like when it was new?" Rin asked as she took several photos of the view. "Coming all the way up that hill and through that gate to be faced with a white and gold temple? You would have thought you were in the home of the gods themselves."

Sesshomaru thought about it then nodded. "I never thought it like that before."

"Come on! I want to get closer." She laughed happily, hurrying off to see the ruins and what surrounded it, due to the age of the place, the floor was often rocky and uneven but a path of cement had been placed for those less able to walk.

Sesshomaru stuck to the easy path while Rin clambered over the old rocks, often slipping on the worn rocks and having to grab something to stop from falling.

After one fall, Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. "Why don't you stay on the path?"

"Because that would be easy." She giggled, adjusting her hat. "I like the challenge. To push myself over the hard path. And that's how this place was meant to be experienced."

"You will experience a broken ankle if you are not careful."

"Come on, try it. Or do you have the balance of a baby?"

Her tease shouldn't have gotten to him but it did and he stepped off the path and onto the rocks, walking behind her on the challenging path. He had to agree, it was more fun to climb and trip over the old path, seeing things he had never spotted on his last visit, like the engravings on the rocks or the new angle of the temple.

An hour in the ruins and they made their way down again, deciding that breakfast was a long time ago and went off to find something to eat and drink.

Sesshomaru seemed to know somewhere and as they sat down in the late afternoon, a waiter approached with menus but as soon as he got close, the man ordered in Oweeshand the waiter hurried away.

Blinking, Rin watched him. "What did you order?"

"Two roasted mint calzoneand a bottle of wine. They are really good, you'll like it."

Smiling, the woman looked at him. "Don't I get a say?"

"I thought you wanted to try something local?" Not replying, she pulled her phone out and quickly checked it before putting it away.

"Expecting a call?"

"No. Just checking the office didn't want me."

"So, I guess if you are here for the conference, you are in the renewable energy business?"

"Yes. I got the job eight years ago after leaving college. Didn't know what I was going to do with myself so I was applying for anything. And then I got an interview and… here I am."

The waiter just come back and brought the wine. He nodded softly as he poured then looked at Rin. "Do you enjoy it?"

"It's not bad but it can get a little boring."

Sesshomaru nodded and drank for a bit. "That it can."

They both drank and Rin looked over at him. "So what about you?"

"My dad is the owner of a major company and was going to name me CEO." He explained, swilling the drink around. "But I wanted to prove myself. I didn't want his charity." He took a sip. "So I changed my name and joined a rival company to demonstrate that I was good enough."

Rin smiled over her drink. "Good for you."

~#~

After their meal, the two headed back to the hotel, parting in the front lobby after agreeing they had enjoyed the day. Sesshomaru just got to his room when his phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello, Sesshomaru Gautier speaking."

"Dude, does caller ID not work in Oslua?"

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the window. "I just got in. I didn't look at the screen, little brother, or I never would have answered it."

"Nice to hear from you too bro." The voice on the other side mocked. "So, how was the meeting?"

"He cancelled."

"What?"

"I was having breakfast when he had the hotel deliver the message."

"Bastard."

"That's what I said."

"Sorry about that."

"Actually, I had a great day." He confessed. "I met someone and we spent the day together."

"Bro, that's great! Did you bang her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not telling me you screwed up vacation sex! Dude! Come on! You are better than that. I thought you were better than that."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a bit. He couldn't deny, Rin was remarkably cute. Perhaps he could spend some more time with her. "It's late here brother. Goodnight."

"Yeah, alright. Sleep well."

Lowering the phone, Sesshomaru sighed and wondered what he could do the next day, if Rin would agree to spend the day with him again. He didn't doubt that she would but he had to find her.

Spending most of the night working on what to do, Sesshomaru ended up going to breakfast later than he planned and was sure Rin would be out sightseeing by then but he was pleased to find Rin sat by the window.

He walked over and nodded. "Good morning Rin."

"Oh good morning Sesshomaru. I was worried I missed you." She said taking a bite of toast.

"Oh?"

"Well… if you don't have any plans… would you like to go out again?" She shrugged and looked up at him. "Since yesterday was so much fun."

Sesshomaru nodded a little and took the seat in front of her. "I was thinking the same thing. And I'd like that as well. I even know where to go, if I can pick."

"Of course."

"Then, let me have some food and I will meet you in the lobby again."

She smiled and went on with her food, the two of them talking casually as they did before splitting and meeting again in the lobby. Sesshomaru gave a fraction of a smile as he led the way out of the hotel, Rin expected him to head towards the city centre and the main attractions but surprisingly, he went the other way, grabbing a passing tram as it went by, holding the petite form close to stop her from falling off.

With the slightest of blushes, she looked up at him. "Where are we going?" She asked again.

"You'll see." He said over her head.

She went back to watching the passing scenery, thinking as little as she could about the arm around her shoulders. When they climbed off the tram in a much simpler part of the city, an open spaced area with hundreds of little stands selling their goods; fruit, fish, pots and everyday items. Rin's eyes widened. "A market!"

"Biggest in the city. I thought you would like it."

"I love it!" She laughed, heading over towards it without thinking.

Luckily Sesshomaru grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the path of a speeding car. "Careful. They don't stop in this country."

"Sorry. Come on. I want to go in."

Inside was a loud combination of people talking, haggling or trying to get customers. Rin laughed as she went from stand to stand, wondering what most things were and asking her companion to explain what they were.

One thing that caught her attention was a strange box that, although it had a hinge and clearly opened, she couldn't open it, much to the amusement of the man and the shop keeper. Eventually she sighed. "Alright, I give up."

Sesshomaru smirked as he took the box and began carefully sliding parts like a rubix cube until the lid came away, holding it back to her. "Clever, isn't it?"

"Very." Rin agreed, looking it over. "Great way to keep something hidden."

"Indeed."

"Lady like?" The shop keeper asked, sensing a possible sale.

Rin caved and brought the box, along with instructions on how to open it. The two continued with the shopping trip, buying a couple of items between them, mainly some kind of sticky bun on a stick. While Sesshomaru paid, Rin took a sudden bite before her eyes widened and she began fanning her mouth. "Ahh! Hothothothot!"

Sesshomaru, pocketing the change, quirked an eye brow at her. "It did just come off a grill Rin." He turned to the vendor. "b'ak kaiu'tk."

The vendor nodded with a smile.

Blowing on her snack, Rin frowned at them. "What you two talking about?"

"Just calling you an idiot tourist." He confessed, tearing some of his snack away, allowing it to cool before eating it.

Rin glared at him for a moment then smiled. "Could you teach me some?"

The idea played on his mind before he nodded. "Alright." He decided and went and went on to try and educate her on the words and how to pronounce them. Gradually wandering back towards the hotel, talking, laughing and exploring the area but they soon became tired and stopped in a local park, sitting under a tree in the cool shade, leaning on the truck.

Rin was beginning to doze and leant on him a little. "Do you know any folk stories? From Oslua I mean?"

"I do."

"Tell me?" She asked, looking up at the man.

He glanced at her then shrugged. "Fine but you are buying dinner."

"Deal."

If she knew she had just agreed to have dinner with him, Sesshomaru didn't know but he kept his end of the agreement and began to recite the stories he knew; about a hero who defeated a monster to gain the hand of a princess. As he got to the great battle of the story, Rin slid off the tree and moved to lie with her head just below his lap, looking up innocently. "Keep going." She said. "I was just uncomfortable leaning on that tree."

Since she wasn't touching him, Sesshomaru shrugged and carried on but did find his hand reaching out for her hair, brushing it away.

Hunger was the only thing that made them get up again, moving on until they found a small family restaurant that had outdoor seating with a stunning view of the park. Unlike the night before, the conversation today was more of a personal nature, going into hobbies, family and friends.

Rin had no family left, having lost them very young and loved to garden when she could and taking her dog out for walks.

"Is your boyfriend looking after him while you're here?"

Rin froze as she messed with her necklace. "What? Oh, no. He and I…" She dropped the necklace. "We… broke up several months ago." Her eyes looked away even further. "Said he could do better."

The man blinked. He might not have known her long but he knew Rin was a very kind, spontaneous and unusual young woman, with a unique way of looking at the world and those around her. Plus she was bubbly, smart and remarkably beautiful in just the right ways.

"He's an idiot." He said, without really thinking about it before he looked away with his drink. "At least, in my opinion."

Rin also smiled and went a little read around the ears. "So… what about you? Anyone waiting back home?"

"I have a lizard." He said flatly. "Not much company but it's enough for me. As for family, I have a younger brother who is house sitting for me and my father."

"No… girlfriend or… boyfriend?" Rin prompted.

Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow at her. "You think I'm gay?"

"Never know these days. Not that I'm judging. My boss is but you would never know."

"Well, I'm not. And no, I don't have a girlfriend. Relationships… don't end well for me."

"How come?"

"I… never know how to treat them." He confessed.

Rin tipped her head to the side. "Well, you never know, maybe you and I will hook up." She laughed.

Sesshomaru just looked her over. "Maybe." He said seriously, watching her go bright red.

They were interrupted by odd peddler with some roses before Sesshomaru spoke quickly with her and handed over some money, picking one from her collection and holding it towards his companion. "For you."

With a smile, she took it and played with the petals for a while. "Thank you."

Once they meal arrived, Rin found herself curious as to what it was on Sesshomaru's plate and perked up the courage to ask if she could try some. The man paused then put some on his fork and held it out for her. For some reason, her heart fluttered as she leant over and ate it off it, chewing and swallowing before her eyes went wide and she grabbed her drink, downing most of it in one go while the man laughed. "Not a fan of spicy food I take it?"

"No." She panted, eating some salad to try and cool her burning tongue. "How can you like that?"

"It's an acquired taste."

Rin glared at him then went back to her own meal before they were heading back to the hotel when Rin had the impulse to buy an ice cream while they were walked leaving Sesshomaru to carry the rose as she consumed it with long licks and purrs of delight.

More than once, he had to look away but when she tripped over an uneven surface, he linked his arm with hers to guide as she enjoyed her treat. Oddly, he didn't want the co-existence of their time together to end.

At the hotel, they climbed into the lift and Rin selected the second floor as she wiped her hands free of stickiness yet when the doors opened, both of the stepped out. The woman turned to him. "I didn't know you were on this floor."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Walking you to your room."

"Well if that's all then you can just get back in the lift right now." She chuckled, lightly shoving him back towards the lift.

He moved a little closer. "Or maybe I want to keep our arrangement."

She blushed and began walking down the hallway before stopping outside a room, getting out a key card from her bag and fiddling with it. "Perhaps not tonight, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled and held out the rose he had been carrying and when her hand closed around it, he moved quickly and kissed her lips. "Goodnight Rin." He whispered.

The young woman blinked before pulling him back, continuing to kiss him. She had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed by a man. Even when he pulled away she could smell his musky scent and the chilling tingle on her lips.

"Goodnight." He said again, letting go of her and walking away.

Rin leant on the door for a moment just to get her breath back then sighed and went inside, collapsing on her bed and giggling as she looked at the white rose in hand.

 **Review please! Chapter 2 coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you have had the plot, now for the porn. Enjoy!**

As his eyes scanned the room, the slight smile gradually disappeared. No Rin. Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he collected his food and take a seat where he could watch the entrance. Perhaps he had beaten her to the dining room. Maybe he was first for once.

But as he ate and drank, he began to think about the night before. Perhaps he had scared her away. Perhaps he took it too far. Perhaps she wasn't over her last boyfriend yet. Perhaps she had been joking about 'hooking up'. He sighed, unable to stay any longer waiting for her and conceded to go collect his book and head down to the hotel pool.

And, as he walked past the other holiday makers and tourists, he spotted a bright orange towel on one of the loungers with a woman's bag and a book beside it. Just as he wondered who it could belong to, the door to the changing room opened and Rin stepped out, tying her hair up in a bun and wearing a tight two piece swimsuit. She walked to her bag and put down a sarong on her seat and looked up before suddenly noticing the man and she smiled. "Hey lazy." She chided as she sat down on the chair. "Oversleep? I missed you at breakfast."

"I was up at the same time as always. You must have been awake with the birds."

She chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, maybe I was up early today."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "So, any plans?"

"Sit here and read or go in the pool and swim." She explained then looked at him. "I'm guessing your plan is to read?"

"Well, since I didn't see you at breakfast, I assumed you had gone somewhere alone."

"Heavens no!" She chuckled, moving towards him. "I wouldn't go anywhere without my 'ihisimil'."

He smiled and nodded. "So, now that we have met up again, do you want to stay here or go out again?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here for now. It's been a great couple of days and I could do with a break."

"That's fine by me." Sesshomaru replied, while leaning back on the seat next to her and opening his book.

Rin smirked then nodded. "Watch my stuff!" she said before pencil diving into the water, the splash back coming up high and catching Sesshomaru's feet. The man smiled and watched her for a bit but no matter what he tried, he couldn't concentrate on his book. Maybe it was the sun or the heat… or maybe it was something to do with Rin splashing around in the pool with some kids or the way she lapped it so easily.

In the end, after ten minutes and only four pages of progress, he put the book down and concentrated on just getting some sunshine on his skin. Rin joined him not long after, dripping with water and barely drying herself off before lying on her back beside him. "Well, that was refreshing." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled as he glanced over at her, admiring the look of her soaked swimsuit and hair as it clung to her back. After a while, he decided that the heat and humidity was too much so headed up to his room to change into his own swimming clothes, glad he had packed them.

On his return to the pool, bath towel in hand, he found his seat had been taken by a young topless man chatting with Rin, the same sat on her seat with her. Both were tanned and spoke with clear strong American accidents, flirting with her as she sat trying to enjoy the sun and her book.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but glare at them before heading for the bar, ordering two drinks and, putting on his best intimidating face, walked over to them. "Sorry I was so long dear. I got a phone call."

Rin smiled brightly at him and he could tell she was glad he was back. The two Americans looked him up and down and quickly decided it was 'not worth it' and gave some lame excuses before leaving. Once they were gone, Rin sighed. "Thank you. They came in not long after you left and would not leave me alone. Honestly it was pathetic."

The man smiled and passed her a drink. "Hope you like it." He sat back on his chair then curled his nose. "Did one of them smoke?"

"Yeah." She said, just as disgusted. "Right in front of me even when I was coughing and looked disgusted at him. It made me feel sick."

Standing, Sesshomaru stood and flapped the pillow of his seat. "It's foul."

The woman smiled at him. "Luckily I have my knight in shining armour to come save me."

Glancing slowly over her body, he shrugged. "Well, if anyone if going to look over this body of yours, I'd rather it was me."

Her eyes darted quickly to him but she smiled and shrugged. "If you say so. But I have to say, it's nice to see you a little…" Her eyes ran over him this time. "Less clothed." She said then closed her eyes and lay back, tanning.

They slept, swam, talked and read the day away, getting drinks and snacks brought to them by the hotel staff. They only headed inside when the sun vanished and the temperature dropped dramatically but as they stepped out of the lift on Rin's floor, Sesshomaru stood stopping the doors from closing and looked her over. "Rin… do you have a dress with you?"

"Umm, yes. I think I do. Why?"

"I know a restaurant but it has a dress code. Jeans aren't allowed."

"Oh."

"So, will you put it on?"

She nodded and stepped back. "Sure. Meet you in the lobby in… an hour?"

"As always." He allowed the door to close and went up to his floor where he changed into a fresh white shirt and black suit jacket and trousers, brushing his hair and shaving his face, putting his best foot forward for the evening. And as he waited in the lobby and saw her coming down the stairs towards him, he realised she had as well.

Her dress was short, summery purple with a delicate crisscross pattern on it, a gold chain around her neck with matching earrings. And with just some simple make up, she transformed her from a 'simple' beauty to 'stunning' beauty.

With a smile, he stepped over to her and kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful."

She smiled and blushed. "Thanks." She whispered as they headed out of the hotel, catching a taxi to Tacante, a dock on the edge of the sea about half an hour from the hotel. Rin couldn't help but get excited as they waked arm in arm down the water's edge, street musicians playing on the side as they passed. Several restaurants had waiters outside trying to convince them to come inside, teasing the pair with offers and flattery, one of them even saying 'come and eat here with your beautiful date.' Although they didn't stop, both of them chuckling at the idea but said nothing.

The actual restaurant Sesshomaru had in mind was at the very end of the line, with the best view of the night's sea with linen table clothes and waiters in black waistcoats and bow ties, pulling the chair out for Rin as they sat down before they ordered a bottle of wine and had a two courses of a meal before starting to walk back, stopping only to get an ice cream each. And all the time they talked as if they were unable to run out of things to say.

It was late by the time they got back to the hotel and climbed out of the lift at Rin's level, still talking. "I mean, how can you go to one place and order something then go to a different place, order the same thing and it is totally different?" Rin asked as she walked just a step ahead. "I mean, the one I tried the other day was so spicy and today it was lovely and mild."

"Different places have different recipes."

She shrugged, opening the door to her room without pausing. "But surely it's the same recipe wherever you go?"

"Not always. Chefs have their own touch on things."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed and turned to him. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." She said, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked around the small single room, a suitcase and a few hair products the only sign someone was staying there, everything else was put away neatly. As he looked around, he removed his jacket and threw it onto a chair while undoing his tie and top buttons, heart racing and body tingling as he thought and imagined.

Even his wildest imaginings were nothing compared to the truth as Rin came out of the bathroom in just a black and white lacy bra with matching underwear, straight for him and grabbing his neck to pull him into her for a kiss, letting her lips part for him as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Internally she swore to every god, goddess, devil and deity that this man was the best kisser she had ever met. If not in the world.

His arms surrounded her, sliding down her shoulders to her back then suddenly picking her up and dropping her on the bed with a laugh, arms out as she reached for him, pulling him down to her lips as he crawled on top of her.

Her hands had to be careful as she undid his shirt, trying not to rip it off him. He bit her lip and grabbed her hands, easing them off him and pinning them down on the bed with one hand before slowly, teasingly, slipping off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Her heart pounding, Rin licked her lips, unable to move as he sat over her, coming down to her once more, planting kiss after kiss on her lips and collarbone. Heat ran from her head all the way down to the spot between her legs, causing her to close them but Sesshomaru had his knee between them and just pushed his leg up, arching down on her.

He pulled away from her lips and looked down at her, drinking in her flushed face, her redden lips, and deep breathing.

This time, he licked his lips and Rin couldn't help but think it was the damn sexiest thing she had ever seen. She let out a deep breath, leaning up to him and kissing him sharply, forcing him to sit back with her on his lap, straddling him. She looked down with half open eyes, his fingers on the arch of her back and hers on his cheek.

He looked her up and down, breathing as hard as she was, a throbbing ache in his groin but he pushed it down, a desire to prolong the night. His fingers trailed up her spine, gripping the fabric of her bra clasp and fiddling with it until it became loose.

Rin's breath froze. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered as she was laid gently on her back.

Fingers brushed her hair away before touching her lips, eyes smouldering and, any doubts she may have had went away. She stared at him for a moment then closed her eyes, just as he moved closer and kissed her neck, hands easing the fabric away and listening to the sudden sharp gasp as he did.

Kisses settled her but her heart was still pounding, feeling her chest slowly brush against him as she exhaled. Sliding down, Sesshomaru graced each delicate spot; neck, collar, sternum, with such soft cold touches and kisses, Rin was wiggling to get away from them but he held her still.

"Relax." He whispered, his breath just as cold as his touch on her burning body.

She gulped and reached for him but once more his hands removed them from himself and pinned them above her head, gently, caring for her body.

A light kiss on her lips before he was leaning down again, delicately positioning himself then kissed and licked her bosom, smiling at the instantaneous reaction of her sharp breath and knee jerk reaction to turn away. Once she had settled, he repeated it, again and again, each time her reaction getting slightly less until he could touch her and just received a moan, then he went to the other and continued to simulate the other with his hand.

Rin moaned softly as he did, her whole body burning at the gentle, soft yet passionate treatment. No man had ever taken her to such a place before, just touching and kissing her, to treat her so well. He was taking it so slow even when she could feel how constricted he was, as it pressed up against her knee.

She whimpered and he sighed, licking her stomach as he made his way up but his hands headed down, listening as her breath hardened while he hooked a finger over each edge of her underwear and gradually pulled it down, over her hips and just past her knees where Rin was able to kick them off herself. His head was over hers, his body supported by one arm and the other brushed her cheek then placed one finger on her lips, smirking.

Rin smiled back then closed her eyes and licked the finger on her lips, letting it prod into her mouth as she sucked on it. It was gradually removed from her mouth and lips replaced them, crushing down harder than before, his hands moving to her neck in the process.

The hand she had been wetting went missing for a bit but then reappeared between her legs, pushing gently inside.

She groaned into the kiss and nipped his lower lip as her body shifted away. His finger remained in her but his lips turned to her neck, nibbling at it while soothing them with licks. As she adjusted to the feeling, another joined and she was once more allowed to get used to it, gentle kisses settling her down. Her legs spread, giving him better access, an action that rewarded her with a brush of his lips over her breasts.

A light groan came over her, unable to take the burning inside her. With more strength than she looked able to possess, Rin rolled over so she was top of him, straddling his lap, panting with desire. "I can't take much more 'gentle-gentle'."

"Oh?" He said, a little startled by her actions. "I thought you would like it."

"I do." She confirmed, nodding as she did. "Oh, I really, really do. But a girl can only take so much." She looked down over his body then smiled. "I'll show you." She mumbled before slowly leaning down and kissing his abs, while her hands went under the edge of his trousers, gradually undoing his belt, zip and pulled them down, not shocked by the thick throbbing member that came up to greet her.

Sesshomaru sighed with relief as it was exposed and Rin helped strip him down. Even with his eyes closed, the man still let out a whimper when her hand slid up from the base, gripping it tightly. She was met with resistance but that only increased the sensation, the enjoyment.

Up and down, tantalisingly slowly, enticing low moans and thrusts up into her grip. Her lips just touched the tip and the man shivered and panted sharply, mumbling curses under his breath. His heart had only just returned to normal when some pressure came to his lips and he reached out for her, pulling her into the kiss again, feeling her lie on top of him, her soft body shifting over his.

He rolled her onto her back, grabbing her knees and bringing them up around him, lips still locked together, furiously nipping at her lips then moving to her neck, going between the two areas. One hand on her hip, the other taking his member and stroking it himself, before positioning and slowly easing it forward, her body spreading around it, soft, wet and smooth, gradually engulfing the head. It slid in slowly before being swallowed with a groan from both parties. Sesshomaru looked down on her with half-filled eyes then took hold of her shoulders, using it to pull himself forward.

A smile came to her lips as her body clenched around him, making it tight as he thrust. Slowly, steadily, Sesshomaru began to get faster, lifting her legs up around his hips so she was in just the right position to feel and enjoy his touch, and the woman moaned and grabbed his arms or the sheets or her own hair, not knowing what to do with her hands.

To give her a hint, Sesshomaru leant down and kissed her lips as he continued to drive into her, getting even faster until his body was lost to the instinct. Her hands played with his hair, neck and cheeks, as they kissed Rin felt something ripple inside her, pooling down to where their bodies met. She pushed him away from her lips, panting and unable to speak.

But Sesshomaru knew. He nodded and kissed her again, feeling her tremble and shift, bringing his body to the same sensation. He held it back, teasing himself with restraint.

It was getting hard to breath, they stopped kissing to pant for air, heads on each other's shoulders, Sesshomaru's hips going furiously fast into Rin, her legs tight around him. She groaned and made adorable little sounds as she finally gave in and her body tensed once more, tighter than anything else. And that sent Sesshomaru over as well and he moaned into her neck, falling still before giving a few short slower thrusts.

He, somehow, found the strength to sit up off her, still joined below and looked down on her exhausted body then reached out to her, stroking the side of her face. Rin smiled and leant into the touch before sitting up on her elbows and kissed him softly once more. He returned the affection and even kissed her neck, easing her back onto the bed and withdrawing, moving lie beside her.

Rin smiled and quickly got out of the bed, turned off the light and returned, getting under the sheets with him, snuggling together and falling steadily asleep, arms around each other and heads tipped.

~#~

Rin sighed as she rubbed her face up and down the chest she was leaning on and felt the fingers in her hair move in agreement with her. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see an ever so slightly smug looking face as it looked down on her.

She allowed herself a smile and held him a little more. "I needed that." She confessed.

"You and me." Sesshomaru whispered then dropped his head onto the pillow. "That was very relieving."

"De-stressing."

"Indeed."

"But just fun. Right?"

He looked down again but her eyes were tipped away. "Sorry?"

"Fun. I mean, I don't mind 'casual' but I'm not looking for anything… long term." She looked up at him. "You know what I mean, right?"

With a smile, the man nodded. "Yes, I agree. Casual is fine."

"Good. Now then…" She got up on top of him again. "Round two before breakfast?"

"You read my mind." He said softly, leaning up to kiss her. Round two and three came before they went to eat, a casual yet gentle bond forming between them. They got each other's drinks and preferred breakfast foods, not even knowing they were doing it. They parted in the lift to get sorted for the day, meeting once more in the lobby.

They walked together to the market areas, nowhere special in mind but it felt like nothing had changed. As if the night before hadn't happened. But, as they walked Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the way Rin swung her arm. Unsure if it was infuriating or amusing him, he decided to stop it, grabbing hold of her hand and keeping it tight. "Keep still." He mumbled to her, using his grip to pull her in to kiss her lips.

The woman smiled as he pulled away. "Or what?"

"Or you will pay for it later." His tone dark.

"Oh, promises, promises." She teased then looked away, squeezing his hand. "But we shouldn't stay up too late. You have a speech tomorrow."

"The conference is tomorrow?" Sesshomaru said before realising he had lost track of the days. "So it is."

"I've never been to a conference like this before."

"They are remarkably dull. But that's for tomorrow." He said pulling her to his side again. "Let's just enjoy today. Where do you want to go?"

Pulling out her tour book, Rin flickered the pages before picking the day's destination. "Alibes, a park?"

"Very well, that's this way."

The park, as with everywhere in Oslua, was beautiful, and had many fountains and tourists, as well as street performers. It wasn't as special or unique but in the sunshine and company made it perfect as they walked until they came to a bench where Rin lay on her back with her head on Sesshomaru's lap, who used it as a chance to stroke her hair.

No one, not even the vendors, disturbed them but Rin still found herself pulling at her T-shirt after a few hours. "It's so hot today." She complained.

"Shall we head back to the hotel and go for a swim?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

So they headed back to the hotel and changed into their swimming clothes, Rin not hesitating to jump into the pool while Sesshomaru took the steps, gliding effortlessly in the water over to her, she squeaked when his hand found her ass and squeezed but a wave of water to the face soon cooled him off. For two minutes.

For a while they had the pool to themselves so groping each other under the water was between them and the barkeep. But when a family with kids came, Rin pulled Sesshomaru to the side and kissed his lips before leaning on his shoulder. "Stay and behave… or go and… not." She teased, not really needing to know the response.

But for his part, Sesshomaru was calm and steady as he collecting their belongings, wrapped a towel around his shoulders and headed up to the lift, Rin behind him but instead of going to the second floor, they continued up to the fifth.

Rin gave him a look but he just shrugged. "My room's bigger." He explained as they climbed out, unlocking a door just down from the elevator. Her eyes went wide as she looked around it. "Bigger? It makes mine look like a shoe box."

The room was a super deluxe with a panoramic view of the city before the hotel and the mountains in the distance. The bed, perfectly made, was king sized and looked out to a LCD TV with a mini bar below it. Rin let out a sigh. "You really know how to impress a girl, you know that?"

The man threw his wet towel to the side while pressing a button on the wall, bringing the curtains down and dimming the lights. Rin felt her heart race at the change of lights, enough to see by but not too dark. A deep voice came to her ear. "Round five?" He asked, his hands already roaming her body, removing her wet swimsuit. Her lips on his neck was his response along with her whispering. "Let's aim for ten."

Sesshomaru licked his lips at the idea, picking her now naked body off the floor and placing it on the bed, climbing on top of her. "Then I better forget the 'gentle' tonight."

She laughed and reached up, kissing him while their hands swiftly removed his swimming trunks and Rin took a firm grip around his member, stroking it roughly to full strength while his fingers slid down and into her. He smirked, removing her hand from him, flipping her over to her hands and knees, positioned himself behind her and giving her ass a swift, firm smack.

The woman groaned at it and looked back at him. "What was that for?"

"For having such a spankable ass." He said roughly, leaning forward and turning her head for a kiss. "Got a problem with it?"

"No. Just surprised. So gentle last night and so rough this afternoon."

"Just wait until tonight." He promised leaning back and with one hand gripping her hip, pulled it back until inline with his and then sharply rammed forward; her head dropped to the pillows with a muffled moan, hands closing into fists as he didn't allow her a moment to adjust before he began a brutal pace, pounding into her, gripping her hips as leverage, listening to her loud moans and chants of 'yes' with the odd 'fuck yes.'

At such a pace, Sesshomaru didn't take long before he reached his limit and released himself, not attempting at self-control this time. He sat back, still inside his woman and licked his lips before beginning again, this time touching her body in rough but steady ways, bringing her to the same delight he had just experienced.

Withdrawing from her with a wet 'plop' he looked down to see he still had some left and smirked. "Oh Rin?"

Rin turned her head towards him and smiled as she saw the still stiff erection. "Oh dear. Have to deal with that?"

"Indeed." She teased as he reached for her hair, pulling it over one shoulder and out of her way.

He kept still as he hand closed around the base and her lips kissed, licked and tasted the combination of them both. Then, her mouth opened a little more and took it into her, lips puckered and hollowed to allow for his considerable size.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his hand around her hair, helping her up and down, trying not to thrust but it was so difficult not to. Head back, he let her please him to yet another release, pulling out just at his peak, covering her face with it.

Deep breaths to calm down, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and saw her cleaning her face. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Wanna take a break?"

"Wanna join me for round six in the shower?" She asked with a hellish smirk.

The man almost kissed her lips but then thought better. He took hold of her hands, dragging her off the bed and streaking for the bathroom, just as glamorous as the rest of the room with a large bath and a marble walk-in shower and impressive water system.

Rin soon found herself spun around so she was under the spout while Sesshomaru closed the door and turned the water on, pinning her to the cold marble with his body and licking her neck before beginning to kiss and bite her, listening to her delighted moans while the water muffled her voice.

Already Sesshomaru could feel his member growing hard again, even more when his hands found her breasts, rolling them below his fingers and twisting the soft, delicate buds.

Cold water ran down his back, into his hair and onto Rin's face, clouding the warm air around them. The woman smiled before pulling his lips to hers, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

One hand slowly pushed her back, her body trembling as it touched the marble, and with desire for the man who was now letting his digits to slide over her stomach and downwards to her eagerly spread legs, before going up inside her. Three thick fingers entered, only a fraction of the size of what had filled her before but the fingers were more flexible. They moved inside her, hitting walls that she didn't know could be hit, crushing the breath out of her, making her curl her toes in ecstasy.

But he wasn't finished; picking her light little frame off the floor and making her wrap her legs around him, he positioned her perfectly for entry, gradually sliding her down onto him, water cascading between them both.

He smiled as she sat on his member. "I won't drop you." He promised, arms wrapped under her ass, supporting her.

Rin closed her legs tighter around his waist and nodded, taking a deep breath and experimentally pulled away up the wall then let gravity pull her down.

They both groaned in the moment, muting each other with deep kisses. Rin repeating her movement, letting gravity impale her on the movements, trusting Sesshomaru to his word not to drop her. She continued, getting a bit faster as she got used to it and as her desperation grew.

She raised herself up, arching back and sliding down, clinging to Sesshomaru's shoulders tightly as she did. The man moaned again and bounced her to get a better hold, the woman holding tighter to ensure she didn't slip. "Don't worry." He chuckled. "You know I won't drop you."

Rin smiled and pulled him back in for a kiss.

When they had come to trust each other become this much, she had no idea but she would trust him with everything. "Put me down? I wanna try something else."

Wondering what she had in mind, Sesshomaru pulled out and put her down with a kiss, standing in the shower with the naked beauty he would do anything for.

Licking her lips, she pushed him against the wall and carefully slid him to the floor of the shower. Guessing what she was up to, Sesshomaru smiled and helped her sit over him, holding her hands as she positioned, kneeling over him. Then, letting gravity work, she sat, throwing her head back and moaning. The man smiled, watching the water cast over her hair and run over her breasts, his hands taking hold of them just as she began to rise up and drop down, her own hands pressing to the wall behind him.

She cursed softly under her breath at the feeling but then repeating it, again and again, getting faster as Sesshomaru toyed with her bosom. He really enjoyed watching her ride him while he held her chest, pinching her tits. "Anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful Rin?" He asked as she carried on, feeling his chest tighten as she did.

"A… a few." She panted, not breaking stride. "Ne…never believed them."

"Then believe me. You are. Stunningly beautiful."

Heart racing at the words, blood pumping to her face in a heated blush.

Sesshomaru smiled then began to thrust furiously up into her, continuing to squeeze the mounds in his hands and it didn't take long before his sweet words and hard actions brought her to, and over, her peak, crashing down on top of him.

The man chuckled and carefully stood up from under her, turning the water off and picked her bridal style up off the floor before taking her to the bed and lying her down on the sheets.

"Get some rest." He whispered to her half open eyes. "I won't be long."

Rin yawned then curled up in his bed, her eyes closing with a smile while Sesshomaru stood watching her before turning away.

~#~

When she reopened her eyes, a rose was lying on the pillow next to her head and when she looked up past it, she saw Sesshomaru stood by the massive window in an open shirt and some pants as he read from his book.

"Hey." She said after a moment, sitting up

"Hey." He said back. "Sleep well?"

Noticing she was now covered with a sheet, Rin held it close. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." He told her, heading over to the bed with a smile. "I must have worn you out."

His lips were too tempting as they hovered above her and she couldn't help but lean up and kiss them. "And I thought I had a good stamina."

"You do." He said, stepping away. "I just have better."

She chuckled lightly then looked around the room. "So… what were you doing while I was asleep?"

"Well, I went to your room for some clothes and then for a short walk."

She frowned at him. "Why did you go to my room?"

"Well, I didn't think you would like to go to dinner in your swimsuit?"

"Is it that time already?"

"Almost. Thought we could have dinner in the hotel, easier than going out tonight."

Still holding the sheet, she climbed out and went to see what he had picked out for her. "Sounds good." She dropped the fabric before getting dressed for dinner. Once she was dressed, she walked to his side and reached up, helping to do his shirt buttons up. "So, shall we?"

He smiled at her kind gesture then nodded. "Alright."

They went up to the top floor where they had eaten breakfast but it had now been turned into a candlelit elegant restaurant. They sat and ate and talked as they always did but Rin couldn't help but feel something was different, even more when they returned to his room.

Sesshomaru smiled, leant down and kissed her lips, smiling at her before pulling her towards him, slipping his hand under her shirt, removing it and throwing it away, still kissing her lips and neck as he did.

She purred at his touch but then was remarkable surprised when he stopped, stepping slightly away and looking down on her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked calmly.

His gaze wandered her body before smiling a little and pulled her to the bed, climbing down and kissing her neck then pulling her towards him, soundlessly moving to her side, hugging her tight.

Nothing else happened, he just held her, sleeping with just the lightest of kisses and touches but no intimacy. Rin didn't mind, she enjoyed the simple yet cool touch, a remarkable difference to the passion filled moments they had before.

When she awoke the morning, she was looking up at his face and chuckled. "Hey."

"Morning."

"Conference today."

"Boring."

"I'm looking forward to it actually."

He glared at her then rolled quickly on top of her and smiled. "You know what I'm looking forward to? You and me having some very long hot sex."

"Well, that will have to wait until later. I want to go and wash my hair and get myself presentable."

He looked over her half-dressed body. "Ask me, you look 'presentable' right now."

She smiled and kissed his neck. "Oh shut up." She chuckled then rolled out of his grasp, grabbing her shirt and bag, turning to him. "I'll meet you for breakfast once I'm ready."

Sesshomaru smiled and picked up his shirt, watching her casually. "You don't have to. I could go to your room, collect your things…"

"I appreciate the offer, Sesshomaru but we both know what that would lead to."

The man smiled smugly and tipped his head to the side. "Oh? And is that such a bad thing?"

She grinned back then turned away, pulling herself together then heading out of his room. When they met up again in the restaurant, Sesshomaru almost didn't recognise her. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and dressed in a black suit skirt, gentle makeup and looking beautiful. Sesshomaru smiled as he went over to her, straightening his tie. "Good morning Miss Strahl."

She smiled at him. "Good morning Mr Gautier."

He winked and leant over to her, kissing her lips softly before pulling away, pinching a slice of bacon off her plate as he did. "Oi!" She chuckled as he walked away.

Once the meal of the day was finished, they headed off together to the conference that was being held downstairs in the hotel. There were several stands set up around the room, some of them giving examples of new renewable energy types or trying to get the attendees to sign up to trials, often offering freebies to get them interested. The day carried on until Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her away. "Time for my talk." He whispered. "I had them save you a seat in the front row."

She chuckled then squeezed his hand gently. "As long as you don't get distracted."

"You're good, but not that good." He smirked and led her to a side room that was already beginning to fill.

Rin smiled as she looked over him. "Someone's popular."

He smirked and leant over to her ear. "I'll see you at the end."

"Break a leg."

His talk was about the advantages of a new analysis program he'd created, called the Ambience Frameworks Program, and how it could be used for any company. It was a great, informative and inspiring talk before Sesshomaru went on to deal with any questions directly and perfectly. It was only an hour but when he was finished, he walked over to Rin and smiled at her. "How was it?"

She shrugged casually. "Oh, it was alright."

"Rin?"

Quickly she laughed and pulled him closer. "It was amazing. Inspiring."

His arms wrapped around her waist then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad."

Fingers pulling his arms away from her, Rin looked up at him. "Not here. But you do know you contradicted yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"In your talk you said it could improve a system by up to 32%. But when you were talking to that man, you said 20%."

He paused and thought about it then sighed. "Ah. I see." He shrugged and began to walk, holding her hands. "Well if I make the same mistake tomorrow, you can correct me."

Rin stopped suddenly, her hand slipping from his suddenly. "Wait… didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

She stared at him then bit her lip. "Sesshomaru… I'm flying home tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm only here to the first day. I fly home tomorrow morning."

He stared at her for a moment then stepped over, reaching out for her face. "You didn't say." Pausing, he swallowed then nodded. "But, it's alright. We knew this had to come to an end and… and now it just comes to an end earlier than I expected."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was fun while it lasted." He looked away from her to the convention. "Do you want to see anything else here?"

She shrugged softly. "Not really. I came to see you. I'm finished now."

"Then let's go. We still have an afternoon to enjoy. Let's just get out of here."

Smiling at him, she agreed and headed up to her room to change out of her business suit into a skirt and summer top, hurrying down to his side. They headed off again but Sesshomaru was certainly a little more distracted than before; less interested in where they were or what they were doing.

In the end, they had dinner out and went back to the hotel, up to Sesshomaru's room where Rin smiled and almost instantly began to strip her shirt off but he reached out for her arms, stopping her. "Sesshomaru?" she asked as he pulled it back down.

He shook his head then leant into her neck, kissing her ear. "We both need a break and you have a flight tomorrow. Can't have you going home covered in marks."

She smiled and nodded, leaning into his kiss. "Shall we watch a movie then?"

"Yes." He chuckled lightly, picking her up. "That sounds like a great idea." He placed her on the bed and climbed on top, kissing her softly before rolling to the other side, hugging her tight to his side while stroking her hair.

Rin soon had the film's movie options open and was humming between what to watch but Sesshomaru didn't care, just letting her pick whatever she wanted.

Once she had, he sat beside her, barely paying the film any attention and concentrating on the feeling of holding her hand in his, stroking the back softly as he did. Every now and then she whispered something to him but he just gave a positive or negative sound in response.

The night carried on, watching two films consecutively but by the time they got to the middle of the second one, both of them were asleep, leaning on each other while the TV turned to static.

Come morning, the man opened his eyes to find Rin still asleep at his side, holding his arm tight. For a few minutes he watched her, smiling in her sleep and with a stray hair that moved when she breathed. Eventually he sighed and reached out, stroking the hair away and shaking her a little to wake her up. "Hey, come on, time to get up."

She moaned a little then turned into his arms. "I don't wanna."

"Come on. Get up." He smiled, wiggling out of her grip and pinned her under him, kissing her neck and lips. "Come on, wake up. You have a plane today remember."

The reminder of her flight brought her around quickly and she looked up at him. "Oh… yeah… I just remembered." She sighed and rubbed her sleep filled eyes. "I… I need to get dressed and… packed and… ah damn it."

Sesshomaru smiled and leant over, kissing her lips. "Come on, at least we can sort out breakfast. I'll call room service."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He smiled and climbed over to the phone. "I'm not really in the mood to go up to the restaurant with the other conference goers. And, if I get to have one more quiet meal with you then… I'm happy."

She smiled at him then slowly climbed over, listening as he requested a breakfast room service for two and charged it to his room and company. When he finished, she leant over and kissed his neck. "Thanks."

"Until it arrives…" He smiled and grabbed her, turning her over so she was below him. "Let's kill some time."

She smiled, pulling him into her, making out for the next hour before the knock on the door interrupted them. The meal wasn't as picky as their normal breakfasts but lying on the bed with the trays on their laps and the local news on the TV, it was such a lovely sensation for both of them.

But both of them knew that as she finished off the last of her coffee and slid off the bed, that this was the end. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her pull her shoes on and brush her hair. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to watch you leave."

She turned and looked at him, smiling before walking over. "Close your eyes. I want to give you something."

He tipped his head and closed his eyes, listening as she stepped over, brushed his hair back and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, her fingers still gracing over his cheek, a soft delicate caress. Then, finally the sensation ended yet he could still feel it, ghosting over him. He kept his eyes closed, letting it run over him before slowly it stopped and now let his gaze look up.

He wasn't surprised she was gone.

"Goodbye Rin."

~#~

Sesshomaru smiled a little as he stared at the small black and white bowl on his desk. He wasn't sure how she had done it when he got back home, he'd found the little souvenir in his bag with a note saying 'sixi ihisimil' meaning 'my teacher' and it was signed 'Rin.'

It was a lovely bowl and Sesshomaru just smiled at on his desk before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter."

A man opened the door and stood beside him. "Mr Gautier, the representatives from Hound Enterprises are here. They are being shown to the meeting room now."

Nodding, Sesshomaru began to pick up a folder with his paperwork. "I'll be right there." He said, heading for the door. It had been months since the conference in Oslua and he had never heard from Rin again. He sort of expected it; it was fun, casual and not meant to be permanent.

The walk to the meeting room was short but it did give him a chance to refresh his memory on the subject of the meeting. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see his own boss and the representatives drinking and chatting. On his entry to the room, the owner of the company, and his boss, waved him over. "Ah, Mr Gautier, allow me to introduce Mr Remillard, Mr Bartovics and Mr Eizenstat. Gentlemen, this is SesshomaruGautier, the creator of the Ambience Frameworks program."

Sesshomaru nodded to each of them in turn. "Gentlemen."

Mr Remillard nodded. "I'm just waiting for my assistant to join us. She said she had car trouble but is on her way. So, tell us, Mr Gautier, how did you come to develop the Ambience Frameworks program? It's quite ingenious."

For a few more minutes, the men talked about their products and companies as well as the odd personal matters when Mr Remillard nodded. "Ah, there you are. Mr Gautier, this is my assistant, Miss…"

"Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted as he looked at the woman. "Rin Strahl."

Dressed in her business shirt and skirt, hair up and makeup done, she smiled at him softly and nodded. "It's good to see you again, Sesshomaru Gautier."

"Do… do you two know each other?" Mr Remillard said softly.

Rin nodded. "Yes, we met at the conference in Oslua."

"It's great to see you again Rin." Sesshomaru confessed as he shook her hand.

"Well then, shall we get on with the meeting?"

Everyone nodded and turned to their seats but Sesshomaru did let his fingers slip over her shoulder, smiling at her. She smiled at him but then went to a seat away from him, sitting down and concentrating on the meeting.

Sesshomaru found it remarkably hard to concentrate on the matter at hand, thinking over their time together. An hour and a half later, they decided to stop for a break, talking and having drinks but when the woman stepped outside, Sesshomaru followed, catching her in the hallway.

"Rin?" He called, walking after her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey Sesshomaru. Long-time no see."

He walked over to her and held her hand. "Indeed it has. You look well."

"As well as can be."

He nodded, a little choked up on what to say. "I… I wanted to thank you for the bowl."

"Oh." She blushed slightly. "I just wanted you to have something to remember me by."

"Well, I appreciate it, thank you." He stared at her then smiled. "You know, crazy as it might be… I've missed you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And… I'm glad we got a chance to meet again." His grip on her hand increased a little more. "I know we agreed that what happened in Oslua was just… fun and… nothing more but… I want more."

She frowned curiously at him. "More fun?"

"No." He took a step closer. "More you."

And with that, stole her lips in a kiss.

 **The End**

So I've finished this story and now I'm going to try and write… something else because I've been bored witless and with the biggest case of writers block I've never had.

But I have to thank 'The Sandman's Daughter' for editing and helping with the last part of the story. I got a little stuck.

So, anyway, don't forget to review! And I will TRY and finish the next chapter of Nanny for you all.


End file.
